Heartbeat
by TheShipWeirdo
Summary: One day, Juvia Lockser's life was picture perfect. But just the next, it all went down in flames. In the middle of chaos and helplessness, she managed to stumble across one familiar dark haired doctor, who helped her when in need. Forever in his debt, Juvia tried her best, but couldn't stop her own self from falling in love all over again. (Gray x Juvia) AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**I really shouldn't be starting a new story now, especially knowing I won't be able to update. I still just wanted to get this out there. Sorry :/

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** Fairy Tail is not owned by me.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

She combed her hair slowly yet carefully, watching it at the mirror. Once done, she put down the brush and looked at her reflection, smiling. Her blue hair cascaded down her shoulders just far enough. The blush in her cheeks fit in perfectly and the fake eyelashes did not look out of place. Satisfied at her appearance, Juvia Lockser slowly rose from her seat, took her handbag, and started to leave the apartment. While coming out of the room she shared with her boyfriend, Bora, she grabbed her keys from the dinner table and, as she came out of the front door, locked the apartment. Pressing the elevator button, she waited as the doors opened before getting in and setting for the ground floor.

Juvia was in a fantastic mood today. Why wouldn't she be? It was the day of her dreams, the one she'd been waiting for since forever. Ever since she first saw Bora, she instantly fell in love with him, caught in his charm. Her dream of dating him turned into reality after he noticed her and asked her out. Once they were together, she made sure of making every second of their lives perfect. And it was; to her, at least.

She exited the elevator, walking up to her car and unlocking it. Once she settled inside, she locked the doors, put the keys into ignition and her foot onto the accelerator. She drove smooth, not rushing anything. After all, the wait was finally over.

Juvia was on her way to a restaurant called _Aroma,_ where Bora had called her. She left with high expectations. Juvia was awaiting a marriage proposal today, and she was sure she would get it. Their relationship went through a few ups and downs, but they finally got here. She was happy beyond belief, and that fact was not going to disappear.

After a while, she finally arrived. She stopped her car in front of the restaurant, getting out when the door was held open by the valet. She handed him her car keys and then set off in even strides to the door. Juvia entered the restaurant with grace, looking around afterwards to find Bora. On spotting him with an open menu, she walked over to their table.

"Hey," she greeted once there, smiling.

"Oh, hey," he said, surprised. "Um, sit."

"Yeah, sure," she uttered while taking a seat and settling down.

"I ordered for you, by the way," Bora told her.

"Oh, okay. That's… good, I guess," she smiled, unsure in her mind. Juvia knew this was what Bora always did. He would always order things he liked before she arrived. Juvia liked to think it was because Bora thought he knew her well, though she knew the truth was that he was just downright inconsiderate. She shrugged it off, especially now that she had learned to live with it. She wouldn't let it bother her; not now, not in the most important moment of her life.

She took a look around and saw a crying person in every table. She sighed knowingly. _Aroma_ was known for a place of breakups. She wondered why Bora chose this place to propose, trying to find some positive meaning inside it. She felt bad for all the newly single people, but not everyone could have a life as happy as hers.

It was only a matter of time before the food arrived, and she inwardly cringed. Oysters; it was always oysters. She hated it, but he loved it, which is why she never mentioned it to him. She simply smiled and started the food with him, pretending this was her ideal night even though it wasn't.

That was what Juvia always did; what Bora made her do, pretend. Everything was perfect, yet everything wasn't. She just couldn't risk the idea of perfection slip away from her fingers. What if, afterwards, her life was even worse? She just had to pretend.

"So," Bora spoke some while after, "I had a good day."

"That's great," she smiled. He wouldn't ask her how her day went, she knew that. He never did, because it was all about him.

"Yeah. Um, I also need to tell you something."

As he uttered those words, Juvia braced herself. _This is it_, she thought, _everything has to be picture perfect. Okay Juvia, you can do this. You've practiced it before, it's time it comes to life._

She smiled, motioning for him to continue, as he did, "Okay, so… I'll just get to the point."

"Juvia," he started as she expectantly waited, "I think we need to break up."

_Wait, what?!_ "What?"

To say that Juvia Lockser was shocked would be an understatement. How did this happen? This was not what she predicted. He was supposed to spend the rest of his life with her, not end what they had right now.

"Yes," he slowly said. "Sorry, but I just don't think this is working out."

"You say this _now?_" she blustered, losing her cool. "After nine years, Bora? Now?"

"Well, I just realized it now."

Juvia didn't know what to do. She felt like slapping him across the face, but also crying. She chose none, keeping a straight face. "But Bora… _how could you?_"

"Sorry," he said while paying the bill, then getting up to leave, "but I think it's time you start moving on with life. I'll leave your luggage with the guard downstairs."

With that being said, he left, leaving her shocked at how easy this was for him. It seemed like he wanted to get it all over with as soon as possible. No sweet talk, nothing; just a direct break up. Was this really the man she was in love with for so long?

Juvia no longer admired him now. He revealed his true colors, acting only as a cold, emotionless creature to her. For some while she kept badmouthing him, but then the time came for her to flood her tears. She poured out her heart and drowned in her own emotions. Up until now, Juvia's life was perfect, but to her it suddenly tore apart. What she didn't know was that the worst was yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"You have to take these regularly for a week," he spoke, still writing down the names of the medicines, "twice a day; once after breakfast and once after dinner. Your problem is nothing major, I will assure you that, Missus Cornwell. However, if you still face any problems, please come see me."

The young doctor handed the slip of paper to his patient, smiling. The woman smiled back, taking it, then cringed at his handwriting with which he felt slightly insulted.

"Okay then," she said, standing, and he shrugged it off. "Thank you, doctor."

"You're always welcome," he kept his smile till she disappeared out the door. Immediately afterwards, a frown took his place. He continued going through some reports until an inconsiderate person entered the room without knocking.

"Yo," she said, and he didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Morning, Doctor Heartfilia," he addressed, facing her eye-to-eye, "to what may I owe you this pleasure?"

She gave him a crooked smiled, "You don't need to be so formal, Gray."

"I'm quite sure someone has to be, since you obviously weren't," he told her, and she sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright," she raised her hands, "I get it. Next time, I'll knock."

"That's what you always say," he muttered under his breath, but she didn't catch it.

"Anyway, what's up?"

"I'm pretty sure you can see."

"Why are you so moody today?" she questioned.

"I'm not moody, Lucy; I'm on duty. And, you should know this better than anyone that I don't like distractions during work," he explained.

Lucy Heartfilia huffed, "Yeah yeah, whatever."

Gray Fullbuster, a doctor of medicine in Fiore's top hospital located in Magnolia City, knew how his friend was. In fact, he knew Lucy from long before, back when they studied in the same university together. He wouldn't notice her, however, and she wouldn't notice him too. They met through Gray's frenemy, Natsu Dragneel, whom Lucy once dated. Soon enough, they had become a very close set of friends, along with Erza Scarlet, Lucy's former close friend. After graduating, however, they didn't keep in touch anymore. Everyone got busy with their own lives, and a lot of people who Gray once knew and was close with now turned distant friends. Lucy was, surprisingly, the only person Gray still knew, and that was because they worked in the same hospital, even though she was a surgeon instead.

Through the past years, though, they became much more good friends than they used to be. As they spent more time with together, they understood each other better. Though none would ever admit it, secretly they knew that they relied on each other, and had no other friends to compare them with.

"Anyway," Lucy changed the subject, "you got any luck on that?"

Gray looked up at her, confused. "Luck on what?"

"The nurse," Lucy stated as if it was obvious. He still looked blank for which she explained, "You know, I asked you to look for a nurse for me... Remember?"

It hit Gray like lightning all of a sudden, and he seemed a bit guilty. "Oh... yeah... sorry, I forgot..."

"Ugh, Gray! Seriously?" she groaned.

"Hey," he grew defensive, "not my fault. And anyway, I don't know why you'd ask me in the first place. It's not like I have nurses up my sleeves. I don't know anyone."

"I just need a temporary nurse," Lucy told him. "Just... _try_ to find one, okay? Any will work."

"Yeah, I told you before; _I'll try._"

"Please don't forget," she reminded him while on her way out. "Bye."

He waved back absentmindedly as she left, then got back to his work. After some while, the phone in his desk rang telling him he had another patient. As he permitted his assistant to send them in, he simply groaned. At times, Gray hated this job, but he had to take what he got.

xxx

"Wait a second here... _what?!_"

Juvia sighed, before starting to explain again, "Bora... broke up with me, okay?"

"Juvia, I'm so sorry," Levy apologetically said, knowing how the girl was. Her husband, Gajeel Redfox, was, however, clueless.

"But... why?" he asked yet again, as Juvia groaned.

"Because he's an asshole; that's why." Normally, Juvia Lockser would not say such things. She was genuinely a very nice person, but recently her whole life began crumbling apart, which is why no one would expect her to be 'kind'.

"I just... I don't get it," she cried, "why, just _why,_ do I have all the unhappiness in this world? It's like I deserve it!"

"You don't, honey," Levy held her hand, giving it a squeeze and smiling at her, "Hold on a second, okay? I'll get you some water."

"Thanks, Levy," she said as the blue haired woman got up to leave.

"But, Juvia... are you okay?" Gajeel asked, voicing his concern. He had been her best friend since they were in _high school _together, and he would always be there for her.

"Not really," she spoke the truth. "It's just that... I've always imagined a life with Bora. And the breakup was... rough. I could really use some good news right now but I didn't get that at all. Instead, my situation was made even worse. A few months ago I was planning to surprise Bora by buying us a big bungalow, since I thought he would propose to me. Because of that, I invested all my savings in this new on-the-rise company. Remember that?"

"Yeah; I was the one who suggested it," Gajeel remembered. "Well, what about it?"

Juvia groaned, "Just yesterday I found out... the company suffered a huge loss. Where does that get me? All my savings are down the drain."

Gajeel's eyes widened, then they shifted to concern. "I'm... wow. I don't know what to say... Do you want to stay here; with me and Levy? We can help you until you sort something out."

Juvia smiled, "Don't worry, Gajeel. I still have _some _money left. And I don't want to be a burden on you."

"You won't be–"

"I _know _I will be a burden," she insisted. "Look, Levy's a great girl, but she's human. I know she wants to help, but me staying here will cause problems. Eventually, she'll get sick of it and start to hate me. And anyway, you guys need your own space. I know we're friends, but you have to think about your family now. You guys are having a child, Gajeel. That means you have more responsibilities."

"But I want to help you, Juvia," he said. "You've helped me so much in life; I want to do the same."

"If I need anything, I'll ask you; okay?" she told him and, although he was uncertain, he nodded nevertheless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"Who should I contact anyway?" Gray Fullbuster asked the person on the other line. He was now walking down the footpath, taking a break from his shift. It had been a busy day so far, and he was in the mood to go get some coffee. After all, coffee always cheered him up. Which was exactly why he, for once, left the hospital in a good mood. However, a certain someone just _had _to ruin that by calling him and repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Anyone will do!" Lucy answered in annoyance. From the distant, he could hear faint voices of people, with which he assumed she was probably about to start a surgery. "Literally anyone. I'm desperate, so anyone who knows nursing even a bit is fine."

"But how do I get people? It's not like I know a lot of nurses."

"I don't know how you'll find them," she told him, causing him to groan. "Just... find someone."

"I'll repeat myself for the hundredth time, Lucy; _I,_" pause, "_will,_" pause, "_try._"

"Look, Gra–"

"Okay Lucy, bye!" he cut her off by ending the phone call. Delighted now that he was rid of her, he continued walking down the street in fast paces, till a familiar figure caused him to slow down.

A woman was standing by the bus stop. Her blue hair which was let down caused him to look closely. There weren't many people he knew with that hair color. She was wearing a light olive colored spring dress, with some black knee-high boots. On her right hand she held a purse, and her head was turned away. Gray tilted slightly to have a look at her face, just to see if he knew her, but couldn't do so till she turned her head again, looking around.

Once he saw her face, he stopped in his tracks. _So I _do _know her, _he thought to himself. The woman, however didn't notice him yet; not until he uttered her name.

"Juvia?"

Out of reflex Juvia turned around to the direction of the voice which called her. Once she spotted him, she froze, her eyes widening. There he was, Gray Fullbuster, in a doctors lab coat with his hands in his pockets. She didn't know how to react. After so long, so many years, there he was; all... _real._ Except that she didn't want to believe that he _was _real. She was confused, and this certainly had to be her imagination. She almost – _almost _– forgot about him. Or, more like, tried to. She wanted to forget him after everything that happened. The situations and circumstances were different back then, and a lot was standing in her way. But now that those same things that held her back weren't there anymore, she felt free from the burden. And a part of her, a part deep inside her heart, one she kept locked away, started to hope.

"Gray?" she sputtered, not wanting to believe the fact that he was present.

"Y-yeah," he somehow managed to say, still slightly in shock. However, as quickly as he realized that he had stuttered, he shook it off and spoke more confidently, "I mean, yeah."

And then, for the first time in that week, he smiled. Not a fake smile, the ones he always gave to his patients. Not a smile out of annoyance, the ones Lucy mostly received. A true, genuine, _real _smile. If that wasn't enough to make Juvia melt, she didn't know what was.

Of course, she would never let him know that.

xxx

She took a sip of her coffee and immediately felt the urge to cringe or spit it out. However, Juvia Lockser resisted... at least in front of Gray. She never liked coffee anyway, but since he had suddenly offered, she couldn't find herself to refuse, especially because it meant she could spend some time with him.

Having her mind made up, she gulped down the contents of the cup in one go, trying her best to swallow and make it look like she liked that dreaded thing. All the while Gray sipped his coffee slowly, not taking his eyes off her. Finally, one of them spoke.

"Um, so," he later put down his empty cup. "Juvia Locksar, right?"

"Lock_ser_," she corrected.

"Yeah," he faced her eye-to-eye, "that."

His eyes didn't leave hers, and she found his stare a bit intimidating. Why was he looking at her like that? She couldn't read his expression at all. What was going on through his mind right now?

When she finally turned away, he broke his gaze, and then cleared his throat, "So... what are you doing here?"

She turned to him sharply. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he started to explain, "I've never seen you around before."

"So now you know everyone who lives here?" Her tone was... bitter, which was really unlike her. Maybe it was the situations recently which caused her to change in such a way. "Magnolia is a large city."

However, those were not what he took in from her words. "You live here?"

Juvia paused. He sounded so emotionless and intimidating earlier, and now his tone was so... different. Almost hopeful. "Um... uh... no, actually," she told the truth. "I don– I mean, didn't used to live here. I used to stay in Hargeon Town. It's a... it's a small place."_  
_

"Used to?" he asked, and that made her think about all that occurred there.

"Um, yes. With my boyfriend Bora," she stopped for a while, correcting herself, "well, _ex_-boyfriend Bora."

He looked absolutely stunned for a moment. She saw him freeze, and could almost swear there was a flicker of hope in his eyes. Wait... hope?

"You guys broke up?" he immediately asked, to which Juvia nodded. "I just... wow. When?"

"Just recently."

"Really? Didn't you start dating some time after we started college? Even before that people were saying that you were... interested in him."

"I was," she told him. "But that's all in the past now. It wasn't until a week ago that I realized what a jerk he is."

Gray raised an eyebrow at her words. "Since when did you get so... harsh?"

"You sound like you don't seem to like it."

"Would you care if I did?" He paused for a while, getting no response from her. "Thought so. Either way, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she simply told him. "It was for the best... I think."

"You _think?_" he said, silently asking her to elaborate, which she did with a sigh.

"Well, um... I was kind of always with Bora, you know. I lived with him and worked with him too. But after the breakup, we obviously didn't live together anymore. Seeing him at work after all that happened was just too much so I... quit. I came down here to meet my friend, Gajeel, but he's a judge and our careers are different, which is why he couldn't help me even though he wanted to. Right now I'm just staying at a hotel and it's proving hard to find a job."

"... Oh." He knew that was a lame thing to say, but what could he say anyway? "Um, in that case, I think the 'sorry' is necessary."

"Yeah, but it doesn't help, does it?"

He just shrugged at that. An image flashed in his mind, the image of a certain blonde colleague, and he questioned as to why. It was then that he remembered she was bugging him a lot about something lately. "Juvia, didn't you study nursing a bit?"

She looked up, slightly flattered that he remembered. "Uh, yes, I did. But then I dropped out."

"You still have some knowledge about it, don't you?"

"I guess..."

"Great. You see, my friend is looking for a nurse," he explained, "and I think you'd be perfect for the position."

"_Me? _But... it was such a long time ago!" she argued. "I don't even remember the stuff quite well an–"

"It's just temporary," he assured her. "You only have work for a short period of time, during which you can find a permanent job."

"But–"

"Don't worry, I'll be there too. Her office is just on the floor above mine."

Juvia froze at that. She knew why she was hesitating, but after knowing this piece of information, she was torn. A part of her wanted to accept, while another part didn't. Gray Fullbuster was the one she had a major crush on. From the first time she laid her eyes on him, she was immediately in love. However, she was in a committed relationship with someone, and it was so perfect (or so she pretended that it was) that she didn't want to break it off.

Yet a part of her always wanted something else. She wanted to get to know him, to be with him, to learn things about him. But breaking her current relationship was a risk she never took. She wanted to, but didn't.

And now, when said relationship wasn't in question, why was she hesitating? What was she running from? Gray was here, she was here; they could be together. She had no restraints, she could finally have what she wanted. Then why didn't she? Why didn't she accept immediately?

Because she was afraid; afraid of rejection. She never knew whether Gray felt the same way toward her or not, but did she want to find out? In her mind she guessed he didn't. They talked, but not too much. Neither knew the other too well. They weren't even friends, just acquaintances. Then how could he like her?

But they could be friends now, or even more. With this opportunity she could get to know him well. Juvia wanted just friendship for now; _at least _for now. She wouldn't get greedy, it was not the time. But yes, she would take what she got. She wouldn't run and regret this time, she would stay and see what the road has to offer. Which was exactly why she told him, "Fine."


End file.
